


One Rainy Night

by XanderInkWaster



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Mild Smut, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderInkWaster/pseuds/XanderInkWaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie returns home after a long hard day and all she wants to do is sleep. However a mysterious someone has other plans to make this night a memorable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I opened my door and shut it behind me. It was dark now and my legs were sore from chasing down another idiot who had jumped bail and I had spent ages down at the freaking station giving my statement. Cops I tell you. All I wanted to do now was crawl into bed and hug my pillow. I slipped off my shoes and held them while I loosened my hair with my other hand. Rain had started to fall out in the night and I heard the blare of a car horn ruin the sweet sound of the raindrops. I liked listening to the rain, it helped me sleep.  
Pushing open the door to my bedroom I didn't even switch on the light and dropped my shoes anywhere on the floor then walked on over to the edge of my bed. Then someone grabbed me from behind startling me at first and I gasped.

'Don't move,' he said into my ear in a deep whispered tone. 'Slowly, slowly turn around.' He ordered me.

He had grabbed me with one arm around my midsection, his strong muscular forearm pulled me tight against his firm hard body. I felt his fingers from his other arm softly brush my hair back, exposing my neck and shoulders to him. His lips brushed my beating pulse, then he whispered firmly in my ear again.

'Slowly, slowly turn around,' he ordered me and I smiled leaning my head back onto his shoulder before making a slow turn. My breathing sharp and shallow and the only thing I could hear. His breathing on my neck the thing I feel.

I turned fully and his lips found mine with ease. I let him have his way and I kissed just as eagerly back. His tongue teased so I opened my mouth and felt his heated breath, tasted it.  
The bright moonlight was all we had and the patter of the rain only heightened my lust and desire. It set the mood perfectly.  
All I remember next is being slammed gently against my bedroom wall. His lips working down my body from that spot where the chest meets the neck to my navel.  
I remember him kissing my lips again before we finally got sense to take this to the bed where I no longer felt or wanted the need to sleep.

When sleep finally came it was the best I ever had and the rain still fell out over the city and against my window.

I lay there wrapped in his arms, our bodies still touching. Mine still descending down from which heights we soared to. I turned my head back towards him to check if he was awake. He wasn't and his face was cutely buried in one of my pillows.

I turned over onto my back and felt him stir a little, and his forearm made an assurance grip on me. I smiled at that, then stared out of my window. The thunder storm continued and it was peaceful yet majestic. It felt like danger was out there, but I was safe here. I listened as the wind roared and the rain battered against my window. I listened to the thunder shout from the heavens and the lightening lit up the sky. It was scary and romantic at the same time and everytime a flash came, it illuminated my room and I saw glimpses of his face.

I snuggled myself into his body more, and let the sounds of the rain sing me a lullaby to sleep.


	2. One Rainy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a passionate night, Stephanie wonders if her morning will be just as steamy.

When Stephanie awoke the next morning it was still raining, but only light drizzles. She rolled over and stretched her arm across the bed to feel him, but instead felt nothing. Just emptiness.

Had he just got up and left? Had he just treated her like some one night stand?

She shot up in her bed and looked around. His clothes were gone and she thought the worst that he had simply left early without saying goodbye. Without talking. Avoiding conversation because it might be too awkward. She tossed the cover angrily aside and swung her legs out onto the floor. She was still naked and she searched for where her underwear had been tossed. She grabbed her PJ bottoms and t-shirt before opening her bedroom door, still feeling betrayed at what he had just done.

However when she opened the door, she was wrong.

Dammit,' she thought to herself. This guy always made her guess wrong. She could smell the breakfast that he must have cooked for her. She couldn't help but twitch her lips to the side and drum her fingers of the door frame. She heard her shower running and her eyes narrowed playfully as she thought of something naughty.  
She quickly dispensed with her PJ bottoms and grabbed a long shirt to wear.  
She looked herself over and couldn't help, but smile. She walked quietly to her bathroom door and pushed it open just has he was him wrapping a towel around himself. The hot steam and shower curtain covering him from her seeing anything and she kicked herself. She hadn't gotten a glimpse of him fully or clearly yet and she had hoped to catch him in his birthday suit.

He opened the shower curtain and was about to step out when he noticed her standing there. One arm resting high up on the door frame, her body in a angle and her long bare legs graciously crossed at the ankles. He did a double take on her and noticed she was only wearing a long shirt which covered her top half, hiding the curves beneath. Further down though the shirt became just long enough to cover the area of interest, but short enough to keep it interesting.

'See anything you like?' She teased him.

His face remained straight, but he managed to do his stare. The one that made her heated and blush. When she did then he smirked.

'Perhaps,' he replied coolly and gripped his towel while his other hand grabbed the shower rail.

Her mind traced back to certain situation she had once been in. She slowly walked towards him, tiptoeing slowly with her hands behind her back.  
'You know...I was once handcuffed to that,' she gestured to the railing and he looked up. 'Perhaps I just might need to restrain you here for a little while,' she was so close now she felt the hot steam come off him and she smiled at her little proposal.

'Now why would you want to restrain hands such has these lass and keep them from touching your body?' He challenged back and leaned in close to her.

'Dammit,' she thought to herself again. Always with the comebacks.

He smiled when he saw her fumble for a comeback and she eyed him challengingly.

'For that cheek I'll take my towel back,' and she made a move at teasing the towel and his waist, but then he firmly slapped her hands away. She pulled her hand back startled and he again slowed his voice into that husky tone.

'No touching,' he stepped out the shower and she took a step back. 'You want to play games lass? Then restrain your desire to touch, to see,' he paused for effect. 'To taste,' she near melted at those words and took another step back when he stepped forward. Their bodies getting closer and she found herself involuntarily playing his game.

'Dammit,' she said to herself for like the third time this morning. How does he do it?  
'Then what can I do?' She asked.

'Close your eyes and listen,' he said and she shook her head defiantly. 'Close your eyes lass and I'll describe what we're doing. Let your imagination flow.'

She stared at his bare chest, steam no longer the reason for the heat emitting of his body.

"I'd much rather prefer doing than imagining,' she countered.

'Lass...close your eyes then and we'll begin,' he leaned in close to her lips. 'Trust me,' he whispered.

So she closed her eyes.


	3. One Rainy Morning Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie's Rainy Morning continues.

'Close your eyes,' he whispered. So she did.

She trusted him after all so why not. She felt his presence still close to her and her senses seem to heighten and her body became excited. His voice made her burn and moan.

'Do I excite you?' He asked and she moaned in approval. 'Then let me hear you say it,' he said firmly while his fingers brushed her lips.

'You...excite me,' Stephanie barely managed to say through another moan as she felt his fingers. He smiled and trailed his fingers down to her slim soft neck, feeling the beat of her pulse on his finger tips.

'I love how soft your skin is,' he began again. She felt him move slightly to her side and turned her head. 'So sensitive, warm. Describe what you feel.'

Stephanie breathed heavily and could barely speak. She stood there and bit her lip.  
'Hmm... I feel your fingers against my skin. They're rough, but gentle. Strong, but delicate at the touch.' She replied. She felt his hands move down her neck and touch the nape of her neck before brushing the top of her chest.

He teased there before talking again.  
'Imagine what I'm doing. Imagine my hands feeling your chest heave with each breath. Imagine you not being able to touch or see. You can only feel and describe. Imagine Steph.' He whispered those last two words close to her ear and she felt his hand do those things he just described. His fingers were drawing a line down from her lips to her chest and she felt him open a button on her shirt. Her body tensed.  
'Is this torture?'

'Yes. Yes it is,' she said quickly.

'What are you imagining Steph?'

She paused for a moment, clenching her fists to keep them from raking his body.  
'You're teasing me with light touches. I gasp at your touch and want more. You ignore and continue to tease me and I become hot and needy. I feel your...your lips on my collar as your hand loosens another button,' she paused and moaned again, describing everything he was doing to her. 'I moan in approval, begging yet you still ignore me.'

He suddenly stopped touching her and she felt him back away. She shuffled her head keeping her eyes shut. Had she said something wrong?  
He'd had gone quiet, but she dared not open her eyes. She couldn't help, but think this might be part of his game and she was enjoying it.

'Are you there?' she called out turning her head to the side to hear.

'You think I'm ignoring you,' he growled.

Stephanie jumped back at how close he was to her. His voice no longer a whisper or smooth, but harsh and deeper. He growled out the words so firmly they startled her and she yelped a little, but then came the next shock. Just as he said those words she felt herself being lifted and pinned to the wall so quickly and ferociously, that the sudden change turned her on all the more.

'Ahhh...,' she called out as he forced her wrists above her head and held them there with one hand. His other moved directly between her legs.

'Fuck yes,' she half moaned and growled herself as his warm hand massaged below.

He stopped and moved his hand away making her moan and whimper.

'Enough teasing already,' she yelled at him.

'Would you like to touch me Stephanie?' he said and pressed his full length against her.

'Yes, yes, yes oh God yes,' she replied in quick gasps and tugged to free her wrists.

'No Steph,' he said and reassured his grip on her wrists. 'Would you like to touch me with your hands? Or you lips?'

She opened her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows confused. This wasn't fair. He was still teasing. She felt him grind further over her body and she stifled another moan by biting hard onto her lip and squeezing her eyes. He didn't stop though and she eventually hung her head forward letting out a loud cry.  
'You fucking tease. Lips please. I want to touch you with my lips first.' She couldn't see, but knew he was smiling.

'Open your eyes now.'

She did and adjusted to the light. She listened as the rain started to get heavier again and his lips neared hers while loosening his hold on her wrists. Still she didn't move them. She parted her mouth slowly and leaned forward. Hoping to taste and feel the rough lines on his lips. Nothing about him was smooth. His body, his voice, his eyes, his passion, his kisses, his touch. Nothing was smooth. It was who he was and it drove her mad with lust and desire. Secrets turned her on and he was full of them. She leaned forward and found herself staring into his deep steely blue eyes and he pulled out of her reach. She looked at him confused then leaned forward even more. He pulled away again.

'I didn't say it would be easy for ye Lass,' he said and cocked his head to the side and fixing her with a challenging look.

She arched an eyebrow and used her legs to pull him back to her. She firmly pinned him to her and smiled broadly. He couldn't move or either he didn't want to, either way she had just won a small victory. She pressed her lips against his and bucked her own hips against him. Somewhere between there kissing he moaned into her mouth and the vibration of it made her moan back and explore with her tongue.

She felt him release her wrists and she let her arms drop gracefully around his neck, pulling him in tighter (closer) against her body. There kissing became more heated and ravenous. Well she was feeling hungry. She managed to pull herself free from his lips and explore his shoulders, neck and chest. Her hands roaming here and there rather too quickly, but his grunts and moans told her he approved so she continued. She had been on the receiving end of him all morning, well now it was her turn. She pulled on his hair gently and yanked his head back exposing his neck hoping to distract him as she lowered her other hand to his towel. It didn't work. Damn him she thought again.

He stopped her wrist and managed a small laugh through his gasps. The tug on his hair he hadn't expected from her. Such fire she had and he carried her toward she shower. A smile beamed across her face as well as a naughty look that he thought was quite adorable actually. He let her explore his body now at a slower pace and he felt her hardened nipples through the thin shirt.

'Gnnnn hmmm...,' Steph moaned. 'Why are you still teasing me?'

'Patience Lass,' he said into her ear and she felt him between her legs.

'This isn't fair,' she gasped out through her moans. 'Stop it.'

'Ok,' he pulled his hand away and massaged the soft skin underneath her shirt. He loved the feel of her skin and touched it as gently as he could. She was so soft yet tough. She wasn't what she seemed on the outside. She wasn't afraid, but strong minded and confident. (think of another word Mel).

'No I...I didn't mean stop, stop. Stop teasing me. Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to say it. I need you now,' she was cut off as he ripped her shirt open. 'Fuck yes,' she smiled and laughed as he took her hand led it down.

'Lass?' he asked her.

'What? what, what , what?' she licked her lips and felt him.

'I think you need to cool down.' he smiled cheekily at her confused look and quickly eased back, jumping out the shower as he turned the cold on.

Stephanie screamed as the ice cold water ran over her and he headed for the door.

'You asshole,' she shouted after him and threw a bar of soap at him. He spun and caught it effortlessly.

'Come join me for breakfast when your done,' he chuckled and shut the door behind him to her mouthing back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more like this. Thanks.


	4. One Rainy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stephanie's excitement continues with her mysterious new man. What delight will she have this time...?

I waited for him patiently and excited. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he came in and saw what I was wearing. I couldn't help, but giggle at the thought. Oh was he going to be surprised. I had decided to take the day off and I left him a mysterious message to come see me at three. I knew he would call back asking what I was on about, but I had kept my mouth shut for once and kept him guessing. The only hint I gave him was, I need a rub before I grant any wishes. Ok don't judge, I know it wasn't a great hint or perhaps it was too obvious. It began to rain outside and I checked my clock and waited the last five minutes. They were the longest five minutes ever so I rolled over onto my back and sighed out heavily, then I heard the door open.

He didn't call out for me which wasn't unusual, he was the silent type, but his actions always spoke louder than words. And boy was he good at the actions, I thought to myself. I barely heard his footsteps near my bedroom and my body tensed with excitement and heat. The handle seemed to take ages to turn, but I think I just experienced one of those moments where everything goes in slow mode.

He pushed the door open and just stood there taking everything he saw. I was disappointed that his expression was…well less expressionless. Dammit. My room had been transformed into an Arabic room with silk and cushions creating a relaxing theme, fragrances and spices created an exotic scent and some weird music to set the mood. Finally I sat on my side dressed in a rich royal blue genie outfit. Yeah genie. I said rub me and I would grant wishes. It was made of silk and revealed pretty much everything, luckily I was wearing matching blue lingerie which kept my fun parts? Hidden.

I watched his eyes drift to me and he dipped his head to get a good look. I loved how his steely eyes raked over my body and I imagined it was his hands. Side note, his eyes were enough to make me moan. I sat on my side watching him. The silk pants tightened at the bottom at my ankles, two long splits in them went from the bottom to top. Sitting on my side he got a good look at my bare thighs and I noticed a small smirk so I teasingly played further.

I slowly rubbed my foot on one leg enticing him. When he didn't move or say anything I swung up into a kneeling position and leaned back, who knew I was so flexible then I leaned up and placed my hands on the bed and crawled to the edge while I invited him closer by curling my finger at him. He stepped into the room, but I held up a hand.

'Shoes off. No one shall dirty the genie's chamber with the filth from the outside,' I said in my best Arabic accent. He smiled at me and I knew it wasn't great, but he clearly enjoyed it and he removed his shoes.

'Buying into the act aren't ye lass?' he questioned me, but I didn't answer.

'To enter you must remove one piece of clothing.' I teased again, but as usual he liked to spoil the fun. I had hoped he remove his shirt. Instead he removed his socks and laughed deeply. I heard the rain batter against my window and bit my lower lip. It seemed to be rain was our theme weather.

I watched him near the bed and try to grab me, but I shuffled away from him and lay down on a mountain of cushions at the top of my bed. I teased him more by running my hand slowly down the front of my body and then down my outstretched leg. I chuckled as I finally for the first time seen him become uneasy and lost on what to do next. Now I was having so much fun with being the one to tease so I decided to keep going for the time being. Yes I wanted payback from the time in the shower.

'You may come closer mortal.' Ye circled the bed towards me.

'Mortal… don't genie's say master?' he questioned and raised an eyebrow.

'You haven't summoned me yet mortal, so therefore I don't need to call you master.' I said to him in a low whispered tone. I kept the accent also which he seemed to really enjoy as another smile was displayed on his face. 'Now do you want 3 wishes?' I rolled onto my stomach and curled my legs up, but never took my eyes off of him for one second. 'You have to summon me first,' I said and pushed up on my knees giving a sexy pose of my body and butt sticking up.

I saw him swallow hard and his eyes watched every move I made before staring back into my eyes. I felt his body radiate with heat and noticed his trousers had become a little…tight. That made me smile and I held my pose. 'You just have to rub…' I paused, lowered my voice and then said one final word as huskily as I could, '…anywhere.'


	5. A Ticklish Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he's good at many things, but it's clear massaging her isn't one of them.

'Stop fidgeting lass,' he said frustrated at me now.

'I can't help it. It tickles.' I said biting my lip and wiggling my back to put up with the tickling sensations his hands were creating.

'How can you have a ticklish back? You should have told me and I wouldn't be giving you this massage.' he complained, but kept going.

'Hey I like massages. Ye are just bad at em laddie.' I said in my best impression of his accent. His response was to trail his fingers lightly up my spine causing ticklish shivers all over me and I squealed before I could cover my mouth. 'Okay, okay, okay. You are good at them.' I said panting and reaching round to cover my back.'

'That wasn't for saying I'm bad at them lass. That was for the bad impression.' He half laughed and slapped my wrist gently so he could continue.

His hands were extremely good at many things, but massaging my back wasn't one of them. Then again maybe I'm just ticklish there, but I never was before. His hands worked their way down the curve of my back and I bit into the pillow to hold back another squeal. Perhaps I was wrong and his hands are extremely good and this is all intentional. The tickle sensation eased and I could feel that cheeky smirk of his.

His thumbs worked expertly as did his palms. The pressure was just right and he used circular motions massaging at a slow pace.

'Oh that's good.' I shut my eyes and approved. I was about to relax completely when his fingers settled on my lower ribs and sides and I near leapt off the bed as the tickle sensations renewed. 'OH MY GOD,' I laughed and squealed no longer able to contain it.

'Goodness lass,' he said and tried to push me back down. 'You jumped higher than any NBA athlete there,' he joked and laughed at me. He kept up the massage, but it was too much for me now and I was arching my back squealing and giggling.

'Ok. That's enough,' I slapped at his hands awkwardly. 'Stop now I can't take it.'

'Oh?' he asked sarcastically.

'What you mean Oh? It tickles and you're doing this on purpose. I won't ask for another massage ever. Promise.' I said through fits of giggles. However he didn't stop.

'No more massages lass?' I doubt you could survive without my hands caressing some part of you,' he whispered into my ear and I smiled laughing silently, but his voice made my body heat up very easily. Especially that whispered tone.

I buried my face into the pillow again and shook my head.

'Come on lass I'm sure I can find a massage spot you would like.'

I suddenly felt his hand skip pass my butt and go directly somewhere. My body changed and that hot wave ran through my entire body up to my face where I no longer buried my face in the pillow and down to my toes which curled.

'I thought so,' he whispered and began massaging a new spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you think he was doing it on purpose or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue


End file.
